mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Colin Doc
Professor Dr. Colin Nicolas Doc commonly known as , was a world famous and the foremost archaeologist and treasure hunter. He is also the father of Noa Doc, husband of Catherine Doc and the oldest child of James Doc. Colin was known as the Greatest Warrior of all time. He was murdered on his 50th birthday, February the 21th in 2000 by Nazim, a henchman of his most formidable foe HIM. He was a former holder of the DocSoul and the first one who unlocked its secret power. Colin's Power Form is Pharaoh. Background Colin was born on the 21st of February 1950. He was a child prodigy and exhibited tremendous skills unnatural for a child, even for a Doc child. He was able to find things that were hidden by his father very quickly. When he got older, he showed high martial capabilities and acrobatic skills. According to his father James, at one point a little Colin got his hands on a magical item and accidentally created an earthquake 8.5 on the scale of Richter and almost leveled the whole city. Which was abnormal for a child his age. The older Colin got, the more powerful he became. He did a lot of sparring with his close friend Maker to the dismay of Demolisher. Maker and Colin got along well and the two developed a strong friendship that would last for years and years. Colin experimented with "Black Hole energy", using its power to power a robot which would specialize in Black Hole energy. Whilst he was successful in constructing a robot with the power of a black hole, the robot turned on its creator and went rogue. Colin managed to subdue the rogue robot and deactive him indefinitely. At one point in time, Colin located the Gateway to Atlantis. While he managed to find all the keys to open the Gateway, he never opened it seeing that he accomplished the rest already. He also was hesitant to open the gateway because of a curse that would unleash danger. So he opted against it, hoping to get around it later, and hid the keys as well as the map to Atlantis. Colin also became aware of the legend of a dangerous pharaoh that was sealed hundreds of years ago. He spend some time decrypting some scrolls before locating the Pyramid Map. He faced against the Sphinx (PowerForm) but was unable to acquire the sword. Though he got away with some metals and more information. 'A Father' Colin traveled a lot and rarely spend time in his hometown before Catherine got pregnant. During that time he stayed home almost all of the time. Even when he needed to be somewhere else, Baron looked after Noa and Catherine. Colin would teach his young daughter many things, including reading and would regularly read bedtime stories for her. Though unlike most parents, would also train Noa in various martial arts forms and acrobatics from the age of four. At one point after her birth, he would create the Rainbow Cannon. 'HIM & Nazim' One day, his father James contacted Colin and asked him to locate a certain individual who stole something precious, not safe in someone else's hands. He was provided with an alias "HIM" and the reasoning for his capture: "acquiring secret, now lost information". While it's not quite exactly known what different confrontations they had, what is known is that HIM became Colin's most formidable and elusive foe. At one point, Colin received an unknown message telling him to go to the Police Department. Whilst arriving, he met up with his brother and father who also received the message. James was able to determine that the letter came from an old acquaintance of him who he hadn't seen in years. Realizing what he was after, he ordered his sons to leave the premises. They stayed and searched for the person who was responsible. Learning that he placed bombs all over the department and was planning to kill them all. The brothers alerted their father about the bombs but he said he would be fine and that they have to leave immediately. During the whole skirmish, James went to a secret room that secured his most dangerous object, a doomsday weapon which he kept personally for safety reasons for 30 years, instead of placing it in the Doc Realm. The person that placed the bombs was the son of the person who used the doomsday device 30 years earlier. After he was able to secure it in cause it would activate again, the bombs exploded with James still inside. James subsequently died by the explosion. Colin and Baron later recovered the device and James's hat and placed it in the Doc Realm. 'Death' On his 50th birthday party, Colin invited all of his close friends and family members for a great party. 'Resurrection' When Noa decided to end Nazim, Hank sought no other way to defeat Nazim as all else had failed. He persuaded Jack into helping him to resurrect Colin using the Dagger of Life after Hank would switch bodies with Colin's preserved body. They succeeded and Colin was brought back to life. Jack told him where Noa was and Colin went to help her, arriving just in time before Nazim could kill Noa. Colin managed to overpower Nazim in hand-to-hand combat and block his swords strikes and disarming him of his twin swords. Noa and Colin than hugged each other with Noa crying as well. Noa asked how he was able to come back and Colin told her that Hank sacrificed himself for Colin to come back. Nazim than attacked Colin from behind and the two fought each other in a fist fight. After getting her emotions under control, Noa joined the battle and with her father they were able to defeat Nazim in a fight. Nazim then proceeded to transform, with Colin and Noa transforming as well. Pharaoh and Celestial were able to fight Enericción and were able to overpower him. However, Colin eventually told Noa that he was alive for way to long. Colin revealed that he took the Dagger with him and after knocking out Nazim he stabbed himself so Hank could return. DiamondLord arrived and returned Hank to his real body and Hank and Noa hugged each other as they were reunited. Ultimately Hank then used Colin's Cup and absorbed Nazim into the cup, which killed Nazim instantly and destroyed the preserved body of Colin finally. Colin and Hank were later summoned by the Doc Council as they had violated the rules of the Doc Family. During the trial, Colin confidently defended himself as well as Hank's actions. He stated that he couldn't have orchestrated such an event nor did he instruct Hank to partake in it. He also protected Hank saying that the events weren't permanent and therefore didn't went against the rules. After a long trial, Colin was ruled "not guilty" by the Council as Colin was able to prove that he was unaware of Hank's actions and couldn't have been able to communicate with him to orchestrate it. The Council stated that although Colin did have a "second life" there was no evidence or proof that Colin deliberately wanted to be resurrected. Hank however was ruled "guilty" by the Council as he intentionally brought back Colin to life despite him defending his actions. As well as killing himself and coming back from the death. Surprisingly DocGod (God) appeared and overruled his sons and found Hank not guilty despite Caleb's accusations. Afterwards, all who were at the scene went back to where they belonged, with Colin telling how much he loves Noa and how much she surprises him before departing. Physical Appearance To Be Added Personality Colin puts his family above anything else and is willing to protect his daughter Noa Doc at any cost. Even as a spirit, he watches over Noa but only interferes when it's absolutely necessary. As a spirit, he helps Noa whenever he can and communicates with her, via the DocSoul if it is needed. He's very calm, collected and patient whenever he needs to take action. Even in the most dangerous situations, he keeps his cool and finds the solution to the problem or obstacle. Only when his daughter got hurt, he would lose these traits and become fierce. Yet whenever he spoke with others, he would be described as thoughtful, understanding and intellectual. Colin's love for his wife and daughter is immense and would get angry when someone hurts or threats them. Even as a spirit, he would quickly become aggressive and provoked if his daughter got hurt. His brother Baron has described him as "a good man who will make demons run when he goes to war". A statement which most family members agreed upon. Like his father, Colin was someone people showed immediate respect for due to his reputation. Something even the Doc Council acknowledged. His reputation exceeded quicker than he had ever realized. He enjoyed his popularity but he never let that get too his head. He did seem to enjoy anonymity however if it happened and wouldn't reveal himself until the situation called for it. He also has great respect for his father, James Doc and his grandfather Rodney Doc. He never liked it that his father didn't get along with his father. During his court hearing, he was delighted that his father and grandfather were there with him, but told them not to argue with each other. Colin always enjoyed life and loved to travel, always taking souvenirs with him that held a memory of the trip. When he got older, he became more grounded too his home. Especially after Catherine got pregnant with Noa, he would only leave if it was absolutely necessary. Even when Noa was born, he would only leave if that meant it would protect them and keep them safe. Though he didn't like relying on others to fight for him as he would rather do it himself. Although Colin wasn't very keen on Hank Doc in the beginning but after he saved him from an ambush, he impressed him. After this Colin has considered Hank the son he never had and the two have devolved a friendly and respectful bond since that day. Colin has commented multiple times that Hank impresses him almost any time they meet. He even defended him in their dual trial, knowing very well that it would be difficult to acquit him. Colin is also extremely proud of his daughter and her accomplishments. Although missing out of most of Noa's life, he thinks that it made her a better person. While he initially held a desire to come back and be a part of her life, when he was resurrected he stated that that moment was all he needed. Colin always fought with love and protected it against all costs. It was also his greatest weakness towards his daughter. Whenever she was hurt, threatened or in danger, he would go to dangerous lengths to protect her at all costs. According to Maker, this made him a very protective and wonderful father. But it was also " the one thing that ultimately killed him". Abilities Master Archaeologist: Colin is considered to be the leading expert on archaeology after having spent years studying different aspects of archaeological and anthropological fields. He studied and mastered archaeology and was a professor in it himself on the Lego University and has years of theoretical and practical experience gained from across the globe. He also holds a Ph.D. in Psychology and a D.A. in College Teaching. He's able to easily identify buildings and artifacts to their time period of origin. He uncovered and located many treasures and artifacts throughout his life, many of them thought to be lost. Master Treasure Hunter: From an early age, Colin has been a gifted treasure hunter and would later become world's greatest treasure hunter/protector and archaeologist. Colin is an established and well known treasure hunter and had uncovered many lost treasures and artifacts. He also possessed great knowledge on legends and myth about various treasures and artifacts. He located the first Diamond after many centuries, found the Diamond Chest, located the legendary Golden Orb of Ra, uncovered the Gateway to Atlantis, found the Pyramid Map, and much more. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Colin has been trained by many teachers in hand-to-hand combat such as his father and proved to be a master in it. He was and still is able to fight any opponents and still be victorious in battle. He has incredible CQC powers and knows several techniques that allows him to take down any opponent or even multiple opponents at once. He demonstrated several techniques such as takedowns, disarms, elbow and knee strikes, striking soft targets, striking pressure points and kicks. He's also proficient in various strikes, grapples, blocks, throws, and holds which was effective against most human beings. Master Martial Arts: Colin was also trained in martial arts by various people such as his future wife Catherine Doc who also proved to be a remarkable skilled user in the arts. He is extremely skilled in various forms of fighting styles and can use it exceptionally in every fight. Throughout his life, he honed his skills in Aikido, Judo, Karate, Savate, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Hapkido, Taekwondo, Kung Fu, Tai Chi, Eskrima, Boxing, Capoeira and much more. In combining these forms, he can effectively change his battle tactics and attack patterns to suit the situation to compete against any one or multiple people at once. Expert Acrobatics: Colin is highly skilled in acrobatics and gymnastics but at a higher level than Noa even for a man his age. He is able to do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with no effort easily. He can also use his acrobatic expertise in close quarter combat to evade his opponent's attacks with almost no effort. Peak Human Reflexes: Colin possesses remarkable reflexes better than other humans as he's able to sense and dodge offensive attacks with ease. Master Magic: As a Doc, Colin is also a natural master in Magic and had enormous knowledge on the subject. Even in his human form, he could use strong and dangerous magic spells and attacks. He was noted to be excellent in enchantments, as well as conjuration, abjuration, elemental, divination and transmutations. As the former keeper of the DarkClopedias, he has studied them and has learned a lot out of it. This allows him to perform light and dark magic easily without much assistance whenever the situation requires it. Genius-Level Intellect: Colin is one of the greatest intellectual people in the world with an estimated I.Q. of over 200. He was the one who unlocked the DocSoul's secret power and was able to almost functionalize it within a few months, and designed, build The Tower together with his close (family) friend Maker and was also known for having created various weapons and other structures. He has high knowledge on various subjects like biology, technology, mathematics, physics, mythology, geography, history, forensic/computer sciences, criminal science, magic, social studies, literature, astrophysics, law, chemistry, engineering, biochemistry, art history, geology, architecture, robotics and more. Master Engineering: Colin is a master engineer and had made numerous powerful items throughout his life such as the Rainbow Cannon. Most famously he started to work on the DocSoul and added a lot of fundamental functions; though initially struggled with its processing regulation. He also created his own self sustainable Island with everything on it as well as a shield that protected the island from almost any outside forces. He also engineered powerful self-functioning robots and androids such as X1, X2, Tornado, Key and Dark Hole (Villain). Though he regarded Maker as a far better engineer. High Observation Skills: From a young age, Colin demonstrated excellent observation skills. He can detect small things that others haven't seen or noticed yet and work with it or even fix it. He's also able to make accurate deductions from observing his surroundings as well as for instance the minute he enters a room. Even noticing the small reactions of the Doc Council when their father appeared in excellent detail. Master Strategist/Tactician: Colin is also a master strategist and tactician and as such is capable of creating strategies and plan several steps ahead of the opponent, consider most effects and outcomes, anticipate obstacles, prepare for different situations, seize opportunities, adjust and adapt effectively to any situation and manipulate circumstances to their optimal benefits. His combined skills in observation and strategics allows him to find the weak point in almost any every scenario and use it to his advantage and win. Despite his own strategic skills, HIM is regarded as a better strategist as Colin never figured out the full scope of HIM's plan, being always three steps behind. Master Combatant: Due years of battle experience, masterful hand-to-hand combat techniques and skills, impressive marital abilities and his genius intellect, Colin is a master combatant. Even without his Power Form he can still fight the strongest opponents. For example he even fought Meko and Neko head on as a human and defeated the both of them easily. He rarely loses as a human due of a combination of all his acquired skills. He was and is known, together with Maker, as one of the Greatest Warrior in the world. He defeated numerous villains and opponents in his past and after life. And even to this day, some are still afraid of him. During his temporary resurrection, he showed that he's still the Greatest Warrior of all time as he was able to beat his killer Nazim unarmed in hand-to-hand combat rather easily, leaving the rest for Noa. Even though he never managed to actually defeat HIM, he managed to stalemate against him several times, even earning his foe's praise as the only person, besides Maker, who could stop him. Power Form/Doc-Up: Colin's Power Form is Pharaoh (PowerForm) and has access to the Doc-Up. Equipment/Accessories Colin was known to carry around the following items: DocSoul: Colin's Cap: A black hat mostly worn by Colin. It's been said that the hat, like his father's, possesses magical energy and thus allowing him to use magic to a great degree. Colin's Cup: A special cup that hosted his preserved body for many years prior to Nazim's ultimate demise. After which his body faded away though the cup was once against kept by his daughter. Colin's Chalice: It's unknown if the chalice possess any magical abilities or is extraordinary in any other way. Though it has been kept since for many years and it's said that it posses great personal value. Trivia *Colin is the only Doc in history to have been killed on his birthday. **Colin is also the only Doc in history to have lived two lives as he was resurrected by Hank Doc to combat Nazim one final time. Though he voluntarily died again to bring back Hank who "died" in his place. *Colin is the first person to test the DocSoul's hidden capabilities and was also the first ever person to transform into another Power Form. *Colin was known to take souvenirs from all of his adventures back home. He would also always take care of them and polish and clean them to keep them in good condition, as to keep the memory alive and precious. *Colin was a rich man and left Noa most of his fortune of which she gained access to on her 20th birthday. In a special safe which only she can open. Whoever tries to open it will meet "an unfortunate fate", according to Maker. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Doc Family Category:DocSoul Wielders Category:Humans Category:PowerForm Users Category:Parents Category:Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Professors Category:Magic Category:Treasure Hunters